Raven and Jay's Talk Show
by Half-Blood Hype
Summary: A warriors spoof where Jayfire and Ravenpaw host a talk show, where they take cats from the clans and ask them embarrassing questions you guys submit.


Here's Episode 1 of Raven and Jay's Talk Show!

*lights flash, revealing a stage with two cats, a skinny black one with a white chest and tail-tip, and a dark-gray one with orange paws and tail-tip*

Gray Cat: Welcome! I'm Jayfire!

Black Cat: And I'm Ravenpaw!

Jayfire: And this is,

Both: RAVEN AND JAY'S TALK SHOW!

Jayfire: Where we take cats from the clans,

Ravenpaw: Or us!

Jayfire: Yep! And we ask them embarrasing or sincere questions YOU *points at audience* submit!

Ravenpaw: Hopefully emabarrasing ones! They lift the ratings!

Jayfire: Yep! And every episode we will have two or three cats to ask!

Ravenpaw: And it turns out that our first cat is: Crowfeather, the cat with the most girls! *pushes a button on the wall and Crowfeather falls from the ceiling*

Crowfeather: Whoa! Where am I? I was just chasing a rabbit.

Jayfire: You're at Raven and Jay's Talk Show! And our second cat is Firestar, the kittypet gone wild! *pushes another button and Firestar slides out of the wall through a hole*

Ravenpaw: Hey! When'd you get that installed?

Jayfire: Yesterday.

Firestar: Hey! I was about to catch a mouse! Where am I?

Crowfeather: That's what I said.

Firestar: Crowfeather? You're here too?

Jayfire: Anywho, You both are on Raven and Jay's Talk Show!

Ravenpaw: Yep! And introducing the third guest of the episode, Barley, the third most mis-spelled cat in the series! *pushes the first button and barley falls from the ceiling*

Jayfire: *gets hit with plants that fall from the ceiling* OW!

Ravenpaw: Hey! I wanted Barley, not barley! *pushes the button again and Barley falls from the ceiling*

Barley: Whoa! I was sleeping! Ravenpaw? What are you doing here? I thought you went to make dirt. You were gone for days!

Ravenpaw: I did. I was offered a job on the way back to be a co-host on a talk show.

Barley: Oh.

Jayfire: Well onto the questions! *reaches into a hole in the wall and pulls out an envelope* Well it seems the first one is for Crowfeather!

Ravenpaw: Yep! It's from Winterstorm, a friend from the forums. It says "What is your philosophy on mates?" Ooooh. Good question.

Crowfeather: Uhhhh...

Jayfire: Whoa! You can totally feel the awkward! *reaches paw out to touch it*

Ravenpaw: *snickers* You have to answer it. Or else.

Crowfeather: Or else what?

Jayfire: Or else you get locked in a room with Diablo.

Crowfeather: Diablo?

Ravenpaw: *pushes a button and a door opens up in the wall and a pitch-black cat with a white stripe going down the back walks out*

Jayfire: He's Diablo.

Diablo: What do you want now? *slides out claws and bares long fangs*

Ravenpaw: He's part vampire.

Crowfeather: I'll answer it! Well, you see, its like this, Feathertail and Leafpool, I loved them. When we couldn't be together, I hoped I could find someone else. Then I found Nightcloud.

Jayfire: BOOORRRIING! *pushes Crowfeather in a room with Diablo, girly screams are heard moments later* I never liked him anyway.

Ravenpaw: Me neither. Anyways, on to the next question! *reaches into the hole and pulls out another envelope* This ones from The Phantom Dragon, a friend from the forums.

Jayfire: And its for Firestar! It says: "How do you feel about Crowfeather knocking up your medicine cat daughter?" Heh. I like this question.

Firestar: Well I didn't like it. At all.

Jayfire: *in an instigating voice* Did it make you angry?

Firestar: Well, Yes, It did make me angry!

Ravenpaw: *copying Jayfire* Did you want to beat him up?

Firestar: Yes! I did!

Jayfire: Do you still want to beat him up?

Firestar: YES! I DO! WHERE IS HE?

Ravenpaw: *mischievous look* Right here. *pushes a different button and Crowfeather falls from the ceiling, beaten up and scratched*

Crowfeather: The horror. He was vicious!

Firestar: *huffing and puffing*

Crowfeather: Firestar? Whats the matter?

Firestar: I'm gonna kill you!

Crowfeather: What?

Firestar: *jumps on him and starts clawing and beating him up*

Crowfeather: *girly scream*

Jayfire: Heh heh. That was fun.

Ravenpaw: That it was.

Jayfire: On to the last question of the episode! *reaches into the hole and pulls out two envelopes* Well it seems Barley has two questions!

Ravenpaw: Yep! And the first is from Winterstorm, the forum friend. It says, " How does it feel to be the third most mis-spelled name in the fanbase?" Ooh. Good question.

Barley: I have a fanbase? Well I didn't know I even had a fanbase! So I guess its pretty awsome!

Jayfire: Okay! The next one is from The Phantom Dragon, the other forum friend. It says, "Tell me your DEEPEST, DARKEST secret!" Okay. I think we all want to hear this!

Barley: Well I don't want to face diablo, so I'll answer it. Here it goes, my deepest, darkest secret is that my original name was Fluffy.

*gasps are heard, followed by laughing and then cats hitting the floor*

Jayfire: HAHAHA! Fluffy? HAHAHA! *rubs eyes*

Ravenpaw: *on the floor* HAHAHA! Too funny!

Jayfire: Well that concludes Episode 1.

Ravenpaw: We hope you liked it! We sure did! Join us next time as we have Mousefur and Brambleclaw!

Jayfire: Yep! Join us next time on Raven and Jay's Talk Show! Submit questions for Mousefur and Brambleclaw now!

Well theres Episode one! I had fun writing it! I've had this idea for a couple weeks (If want to know where it originated, its a long story. I'll explain if you want.) So submit questions for Mousefur and Brambleclaw now! You can even ask Ravenpaw or Jayfire questions! Please feel free to criticize. I do not own the warriors Characters. I only own the spoof and Jayfire. Diablo is owned by a friend of mine.


End file.
